


Dumped

by coveness



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Break Up, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma gets dumped and goes to Rui for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2007 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Hiruma was mad, not that you left your homework at home and worked really hard on it mad, the any life you saw needed to die kind of mad. He didn’t know why he was so upset, after all he knew this was coming. Musashi had obligation and what they had had never been more then a fling, but it still mad him mad. How the hell was that whiny little bitch better then him?

So he continued to sit and fume, the other team members to scared of being shot at, wouldn’t enter the club house. The dark aura leaking out of it was far too frightening. Finally after some time Kurita spoke up “Maybe we should just take a day off from practice.” He knew Hiruma best and knew that if he did come out and practice with them there would be blood spilled. The other’s easily agreed, not wanting to know what the devil would do to them if they interrupted his current state. Quietly they all left from around the club house, leaving Hiruma alone with his anger and angst.

By the time he realized that it was six o’ clock, he had quelled a good deal of his loathing, but not all. Sighing he gathered his things to go, not that he was heading home, just away from the school.

Unconsciously he started to head to Zokugaku’s he wanted to take the last bit of his anger out on a certain chameleon. He waited outside the gates for his slave to come out and bend to his will. Finally after waiting a good twenty minutes Rui came out of the school. Hiruma gave him a smile, telling him that there was a plan and that he should follow it.

“What do you want now?” Rui asked, a little fearful of what the devil would have him do.

“A punching bag, a ride, a good lay.” Hiruma told him as he moved up closer to the taller boy.

It took a moment for what Hiruma said to sink into Habashira’s mind. “What happened to you to make you want all that?” He was genuinely curious as to why Hiruma would come all the way to him just to request such things. He usually just yelled at him over the phone, never in person. 

“I just got dumped, now let’s go.” Hiruma said moving away towards Rui’s, and now his ride. 

Rui just shook his head and followed Hiruma to his ride. He knew where they were headed, no need to ask Hiruma. After all any time Hiruma got this they went to his place.

When they got to Rui’s place Hiruma headed towards the shower, not waiting for permission or anything else like that, he knew the layout well enough not to bother.

Rui just watched as Hiruma disappeared into the small bathroom of his apartment. Sighing he just sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. setting in for a wait for Hiruma to re-emerge and take his troubles out on him.

Being Hiruma’s slave for months had taught him many things, one of the most important to know, when closely dealing with him was that Hiruma Youichi was a very sexually charged creature, and that any time he was too overcome with emotions, be it happy, sad or mad. He wanted sex, and not that lovey dovey sex, but hardcore you can’t walk for a week sex. Rui loved it. 

After a good 45 minutes Hiruma emerged from the steaming room. Spotting Rui on the couch he walked over and put his arms around Rui’s neck from behind the couch. 

“You feeling better?” Rui asked placing one of his large hands over the cross of Hiruma’s arms.

“Not quiet yet.” Hiruma told him as he circled the couch to come and sit on Rui’s lap.

Rui noted that Hiruma had neglected to get dressed again after his shower and was currently sitting on him in nothing but a towel. Smiling he placed both of his hands on the narrow waist of the boy on top of him.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Rui asked him. His lips ghosting over Hiruma’s in the semblance of a kiss, suggesting but not quiet taking the initiative. 

Hiruma smiled and took the bait leaning in and engaging in a deep kiss. Reveling in the feeling of Rui’s hands moving up his back before one started to head down to his ass and give him a playful squeeze. 

“I didn’t know sex was the answer to all of life’s problems till I met you.” Rui laughed when they separated.

“You say that like you don’t love it.” Hiruma shot back before pulling Rui close again to kiss him again. 

The kiss was hot and desperate, both of them striving for something more. It didn’t take long before Hiruma was insistently pulling on Rui’s shirt. 

Rui was able to remove his hands from the lithe body on top of him long enough to remove his shirt.

Hiruma by this point fully flushed against Rui’s body, his legs on either side of him. Their erections brushing together in a delicious friction causing Hiruma’s hands to soon find their way to Rui’s belt, intent on removing the second half of his partners clothing. Hiruma’s fingers made quick work of the material to get to his treasure inside. 

Rui could only lay back and let Hiruma’s hands play over his sensitive skin. He loved the feel of the nimble fingers along his length. “You keep that up and I’m not going to last long.” Rui breathed out.

Hiruma simply removed his hand and stood removing the towel from around his waist. Smiling he came back down on Rui, taking Rui’s hand and placing it on his ass and took the other one to his mouth and sucked on three of the digits.

Rui took the hint and started to massage the muscled ass under his hand. As soon as he was comfortable with the amount of saliva on his fingers he pulled his fingers out and moved them down to Hiruma’s sweet hole.

Hiruma loved the feel of the fingers entering his body. He moaned, leaning in to kiss Rui, his hands heading down to grab Rui’s erection, slowly jerking him off. Soon he was mewling and pushing back on the fingers. He knew he wouldn’t have to tell Rui that he was ready; he was very intuitive when it came to these things.

Rui felt the other boy thrust back on his fingers. He brushed Hiruma’s hands away from his erection, before pulling Hiruma closer so he could position himself to enter the willing boy on top of him. 

Hiruma practically screamed as Rui’s cock entered him. It felt so good, he could feel all of his troubles washing away. Stupid Musashi, teach him to run off with some bimbo. Not like he needed him to get off, Rui was perfectly capable of that, and probably better too, Rui liked to do it rough, unlike Musashi. It felt so amazing to have someone who wanted you to be inside you, rather then someone who once did, and then just slept with you because they thought they should.

Rui could feel the desperation in Hiruma to feel good. The guy who dumped him was an idiot, to give up such and amazing lay. Rui took charge and pulled Hiruma down to kiss him, letting Hiruma’s hard cock push against his stomach. He pushed harder, wanting to complete.

As soon as Rui changed their position Hiruma could feel Rui hit his sweet spot with every thrust, and with his cock brushing against the taught skin of his stomach he knew it wouldn’t take long to finish. 

Hiruma leaned back against the arms holding him in place as he hollered his completion, letting his seed spill onto Rui’s stomach. Flopping down he went limp, letting his head rest on Rui’s shoulder, as he hung on for life as Rui pushed himself to completion inside of him. Hiruma could feel the burning heat of passion filling him. 

Rui pulled Youichi in for a kiss. Letting their tongues play with each other, they lay limply on the couch. “Come on, your hot and sweaty, lets go to bed.” Rui finally suggested.

Together they moved silently to the bedroom, both of them falling asleep quickly. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the point of view, Hiruma didn’t need to sleep long. Soon Hiruma was awake, and was very aware of the fact that Rui was not awake. Smiling to himself he looked over the nude body of the boy next to him admiring the hard muscles down his torso, the strong arms and legs, that song appendage between his legs that brought him so much pleasure. 

Without thinking Hiruma’s hand reached out and started tracing lines on Rui’s torso, before moving down to his cock. He watched in wonder as it got hard, he paused when he heard Rui moan. Looking up at his partner to see if he had woken up, Hiruma saw that he was still asleep. A devious smile crossed his features as he decided to have some fun with the chameleon. 

Youichi wasted no time in working Rui’s hardening cock over with his hand before he moved closer so he could take a lick of the velvet soft skin. Slowly he played with the skin feeling it get harder and harder. 

Soon Rui was moaning, before long he opened his eyes. He was feeling something wonderful, like someone was giving him a blow job. Looking down he was shocked to find he really was getting a blow job, from a very erotic blond boy to boot too. 

Rui placed his hand on Youichi’s head getting his attention. Hiruma looked up and moved so that Rui could return the favor to him. 

Rui’s talented tongue moved over Youichi’s length, getting him rock hard and to the brink in no time. He was sure to keep Hiruma at the brink but not take him over the edge. 

Youichi, was in heaven, soon he couldn’t even concentrate on giving Rui the same pleasure. Soon he was trying to move from Rui’s tongues grip so that they could engage in some other fun. 

It took a little for Rui’s still sleep fogged mind to register what Hiruma wanted with all of his wiggling around. Once he did however, there was nothing that could stop him from getting inside of Hiruma’s tight sweet body.

Hiruma moaned as Rui’s cock once again that night entered his body, making him feel heaven. How could anyone not want to feel this pleasure was beyond him. He rode Rui’s cock for a while, before Rui flipped them over and drove him down into the mattress.

Rui moaned, and Hiruma screamed. Rui moved his hand down to brush over Hiruma’s cock, loving the feeling of the soft skin that he found there.

When Hiruma felt Rui’s hand on his cock he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Come on baby, make me cum!!” He screamed out at Rui.

Rui didn’t want to deny the devil anything, least of all release. Pushing in harshly he felt his own release closing in. Moving his hand over Hiruma’s cock he strove for release. Soon Rui felt the warm feel of cum on his hand before letting himself once again release inside the sweet body offered to him.

“That was wonderful.” Hiruma complemented as lay on the bed tracing circles across Rui’s stomach. 

“You know if you like it that much why don’t you stay with me instead of going back to that other guy?” Rui questioned, capturing the wandering hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it.

“Maybe I will. But for now I think I’ll just sleep in your bed.” He smiled before rolling over onto his side.

Rui smiled at the back next to him before lying down himself, and wrapping one of his long arms around Hiruma’s body. 

This time they stayed asleep.

Owari~


End file.
